


Snow Day

by kenkai_san



Series: Final Fantasy VIII Series [3]
Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-07
Updated: 2011-07-07
Packaged: 2017-10-21 03:23:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/220363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenkai_san/pseuds/kenkai_san
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after the end of the game. Inclement weather in Balamb has Selphie excited and Irvine dragged out of bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Day

Irvine wasn’t sure what happened. One moment, Selphie was snuggled against him, and the next, she was out of bed in a shot. Granted, his girlfriend was a hyperactive one, but even she wasn’t quite that ready to go in the morning.

He groggily opened his eyes. He blinked away the bleariness, and his eyes scanned the room. _Where is she?_ he thought as he found the room to be empty. He sat up partially, brushing aside his messy long brown hair. He paused, and listened.

There was the distinct sound of feet pounding on the hardwood floor in the kitchen. Irvine turned, and only had a moment to brace himself before Selphie rocketed towards him. She flung her arms around him, toppling him over on the bed.

“Irvy!” she squealed, “it’s snowing outside! Can you believe it? I mean Balamb never ever gets snow ‘cause it’s so warm and everything even in the winter but it’s snowing like super duper mad outside and-”

“Sefie,” Irvine pushed her back gently. It felt like his brain was still doing somersaults from when she knocked him over. “Slow down. It’s snowing?”

“Yeah!” she said excitedly. “It said it might on the weather forecast last night so I got up to see and whaddya know?”

That would explain her sudden departure from bed. Irvine nodded, and grinned widely. “I bet you really wanna go out and play in it, huh?”

She put her hands on her hips. “Well, duh,” she said matter-of-factly. “We might not get another storm like this for decades! There’s no way I’m gonna miss out on it!”

Okay, well, he got the Captain Obvious of the Day award, then. “Okay, okay. I need a shower and coffee first.”

Selphie rolled her eyes (of course, she never needed caffeine since she always had energy) but nodded and rolled off of him. She held her hand out for him.

Irvine couldn’t help it; he gave her a suggestive wink. This, of course, earned him a smack over the head. Selphie huffed and turned before he could get up.

 _Ah well, worth a shot,_ Irvine thought as he strode into the bathroom. As he turned on the shower and stripped, he called out, “You know, Balamb always encourages water conservation efforts. If we took one shower together…”

“Don’t even think about it!” Selphie chided playfully. She poked her head in, and paused when she saw him. Her expression became thoughtful. “Hmm…”

Irvine grinned. “You sure?” he asked, shaking his bare butt a little for emphasis.

Selphie huffed again, but there was a spark of amusement in her eyes. “Yes. Tempting, but I wanna play in the snow!”

Irvine sighed dramatically. “Oh fine. I see how it is,” he said with a mock sad tone as he stepped into the shower.

Even though the thick shower curtain, he could hear Selphie giggling. He couldn’t help but smile as he got showered for the long day ahead.

After he was clean and dressed, he walked into the small living room to find Selphie staring out the window. He walked up behind her, and looked outside. She hadn’t been kidding: it was a winter wonderland outside. Everything within eyesight was covered in white.

Selphie looked up at him. “Isn’t it pretty?”

“Yeah,” he agreed, wrapping his arms around her, “but not as pretty as someone I know.”

“Oh?” She bit back a laugh as she said teasingly, “Who? Rinoa?”

“Well, that’s true.”

“Hey!” Selphie elbowed him in the ribs lightly.

“It is!” Irvine argued, “And Squall would agree with me!”

“Squall’s biased.”

“Ain’t that the truth,” Irvine said with a chuckle. “But then again, so am I.” He leaned his head against hers as he smiled gently. “But us guys don’t mind. Being biased, I mean. Love makes us blind, after all.”

Selphie frowned slightly as she leaned against him. “Isn’t that a bad thing?”

“Well,” Irvine began, contemplating it for a moment. The phrase had bad connotations, and Irvine had experienced and witnessed firsthand the truth of the adage. “It can be,” he admitted, “but you know, if I get to spend a lifetime with you, then I don’t mind not being able to see.”

Selphie flushed slightly, and Irvine grinned as she snuggled against him. It was rare to see her flush about anything. “Aw, Irvy…”

 _Still got it,_ Irvine thought smugly. He hadn’t lost his touch after all.

“…you’re such a sap,” Selphie finished, giving his chest a hard smack. “But I love you anyway!” She gave him a kiss and hopped off towards the bathroom, even as Irvine bent over, grabbing his aching chest.

 _Or not._


End file.
